Trueno e ira
by TheFeelingsOf
Summary: Tras la victoria contra Hendricksen Gilthunder y el reino de Liones se encuentra de nuevo en paz... O eso creían. El rey de Liones vuelve a tener una visión en la cual su reino es sumido por el caos y entre las sombras de ese caos se encuentra Meliodas. ¿Podrá Gilthunder descubrir que se oculta tras el capitán de los siete pecados capitales? MeliodasxGilthunder.
1. Trueno e ira

Capitulo 1 : Trueno e Ira.

Todo era oscuridad, no encontraba ningún rayo de luz. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo caminando sin encontrar ninguna salida. En aquel momento escucho un sonido de entre la nada.

-¿Gil? ¿Gilthunder? – Unas pisadas se acercaban cada vez más audibles.

-¿Margaret? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Gilthunder! – Corrió hacia Gilthunder abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. Al acercarse Gilthunder pudo ver la cara de Margaret y sus ojos llorosos, su propia presencia parecía iluminar todo lo que había a su alrededor– Gil, hay algo mal. ¿Dónde estamos?- El caballero sagrado la rodeo con un brazo para protegerla.

-Aún no lo sé, intento encontrar una salida… - Mirando alrededor sin poder distinguir nada, solo oscuridad y más oscuridad.

-No hay salida…- Una voz seria y grave habló. El caballero agacho la mirada encontrándose con un chico rubio con armadura en lugar de Margaret.

-¿Meliodas?...

-¡Gilthunder cuidado!- Gritó la voz aguda de Margaret a unos metros del caballero sagrado.

Del pequeño rubio emanó una oscuridad aún más cegadora, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y sus cabellos se removían con la oscuridad que fluía de él.

-¿Qué harás pequeño Gil?- Una voz a su espalda le habló. Un Meliodas serio con el uniforme del Boar Hat le miró fijamente a los ojos.- "Tus ojos están para discernir el mal, tu boca esta para hablar la verdad, tu corazón está para cumplir con la justicia y tu espada para purgar el mal." ¿No es ese el credo de los caballeros sagrados?

-Gil…- Le llamaron los dos Meliodas al unísono.- ¿Qué harás?

-¡Gilthunder!- Gritó Margaret y cuando se giró a verla, Meliodas rodeado de oscuridad cogió su espada y atravesó el pecho de Gil.

Gilthunder despertó de su sueño respirando agitadamente. Se llevó la mano a la cara, tapándose su ojo derecho recordando la marca en la frente de Meliodas de hace dos días, cuando tuvo que luchar contra él para hacerle creer a Hendricksen que estaba de su parte. -"Pero ya todo acabó."- Pensó. Ya no tendría que hacer daño a ningún ciudadano, al fin terminó su lazo con Margaret y ya no tendría que pelear con su maestro y heroé Meliodas, podría vivir en paz.

Sin embargo seguía teniendo pesadillas, pero en los pasados dos días se concentraron en Margaret y Meliodas, Meliodas y Margaret…

-.-.-.-.-*Flashback*-.-.-.-.- (cap102 manga)

El día siguiente, tras la victoria contra Hendricksen Gilthunder se acercó al Boar Hat comprobando así que realmente Meliodas tenía una taberna. Meliodas sonrío a Gilthunder cuando entró en el Boar Hat llamando como siempre lo llamó desde que lo entrenaba a la esgrima "Pequeño Gil". El rubio se movió con rapidez y le sirvió una cerveza. Tras disculparse por sus malas acciones Gilthunder anunció.

\- Ya no puedo considerarme un caballero sagrado... Me iré de la capital y vagare por los pueblos por mí mismo. Y ayudare a las personas que necesitan ayuda como pago por mis pecados.

-Entiendo, si es algo que has decidido no te voy a criticar ya eres un hombre… ¿Me pregunto qué pensaría Margaret?- Pregunto Meliodas bebiendo y mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

-No hay necesidad de preocuparse por Margaret hay incontables caballeros sagrados que pueden ocupar mi lugar.

-Hablo de lo que Margaret quiere. No tiene nada que ver con lo que tú pienses pequeño Gil.

-…

Hubo un unos segundos en los cuales los ojos de Meliodas se posaron en los de Gilthunder como queriendo leer algo que él aún no comprendía pero entonces los interrumpió Ban.

-.-.-.-.-*Fin del Flashback*-.-.-.-.-

Cuando ya terminó de vestirse. Salió fuera a tomar el aire, en el camino podía ver a personas felices reconstruyendo el reino de Liones y a niños corriendo por las calles sin miedo, ya había pasado todo. Mientras paseaba se encontró con Margaret la cual jugaba con los niños en los jardines, al ver a Gilthunder se despidió de los niños y se acercó a el caballero sagrado.

\- Gilthunder ¿Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana?

\- Bien ¿Y tú Margaret?

\- Muy bien, hace un día hermoso…- Dijo intentando parecer alegre pero Gilthunder la conocía bien, y sabía que algo no iba bien.

-¿Ocurre algo?...-Pregunto Gilthunder.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Nada… es mi padre… Esta noche tuvo uno de sus sueños premonitorios…

-¿Y qué le pasaba? ¿Ocurría algo malo en Lionés?- Dijo prestando más atención a la conversación mirándola a los ojos.

-Es sobre Meliodas… - Gilthunder reprimió su asombro como pudo, aunque se notaba la tensión en sus ojos y en su boca. Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente.- Todo Liones se ensombrecía por una terrible oscuridad que manaba de él… Pero ya sabes los sueños de mi padre… son difíciles de interpretar… aunque esta vez dijo que lo vio claro.

-Y… ¿Va a hacer algo al respecto?...- preguntó preocupado.

-De momento va a dejar las cosas tranquilar aunque quiere saber más sobre él… ¿Gilthunder puedes hacerme un favor personal?- Gilthunder la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué deseas Margaret? – Dijo en tono serio pero amable hacia ella.

-¿Puedes investigar sobre Meliodas?- Dijo mientras le cogía las dos manos y las juntaba al caballero sagrado.- A lo mejor podemos hacer algo nosotros por el reino… Quizás no sea tan grave pero en ese caso no habremos perdido nada… ¿No?- Gilthunder cogió la mano de la princesa agachándose y besándola en una despedida.

-Investigaré sobre Meliodas.- Dijo con la cabeza gacha no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras paseaba hacia el Boar Hat ayudó a algunos de los ciudadanos que se encontraba por el camino haciendo lo que estaba en su mano. Entonces encontró a Meliodas junto al Boar Hat ya a medio día.

-Meliodas- Dijo Gilthunder con aspecto tranquilo y alegre. Meliodas se dio la vuelta.

-¡Hey! ¡Pequeño Gil! ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Dijo Meliodas con su sonrisa característica. Ban miraba la escena desde el porche del Boar Hat.

-Bien, bien... Ayudando a los ciudadanos a reconstruir el reino.

-Muy bien, muy bien –le dio palmaditas en la espalda- ¿Por cierto viste a Elizabeth en algún…

-Meliodas… -Interrumpió Gilthunder-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?- Meliodas dubitativo miró a sus ojos pensativo.

-Por supuesto, entremos en el Boar Hat- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entraron en el Boar Hat. Meliodas se puso tras la barra y Gilthunder se sentó en uno de los taburetes frente a él.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar pequeño Gil? – Preguntó Meliodas mientras echaba la cerveza en una jarra para El caballero sagrado.

\- Meliodas…, me gustaría saber qué es ese símbolo que apareció en tu frente en la batalla contra Hendricksen...- Meliodas apoyó con fuerza la jarra de cerveza en la barra. Por un segundo pudo ver notar la seriedad en el ambiente, la mirada de Meliodas se ensombreció, sus cabellos escondían sus ojos y su boca parecía querer decir algo sin pronunciarlo. Gilthunder en ese pequeño segundo pudo estar en completa tensión, él conocía la historia de Danafor, de que no pudo proteger a su amada, pero ¿Podría contárselo él mismo la historia completa?...

...¿Estaba sonriendo ahora?

\- No es el momento para hablar de eso ahora pequeño Gil- Dijo mientras le pasaba la jarra de cerveza.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas como se te ocurrió ese saludo tan ingenioso cuando estaba en Bernia? Nishishi- miro al caballero de pelo rosado con algo de malicia y picardía.

-Eh… Bueno..!- Se sonrojó un poco al recordar la situación alterado- Tenía que demostrar que iba en contra de los pecados capitales, además de que así sabrías que iría a visitarte, tenía que ser todo creíble.

-Si, nishishi, ya…- No parecía convencido de esa afirmación mientras reía y llenaba su jarra de cerveza.

-¡Lo digo en serio…! Además no es que tu respondieras mi saludo con mucho cariño…- Dijo mientras reían.

Se llevaron mucho tiempo hablando sobre las aventuras de Meliodas con Elizabeth y lo que había hecho el caballero sagrado en todo este tiempo. Aunque el caballero sagrado quisiera indagar en el tema de Meliodas no pudo preguntarle más sobre aquello con la buena reunión que estaban teniendo. Gilthunder miró a Meliodas, su cabello le tapaba las orejas y su risa dejo de crecer dejando en su rostro una sonrisa tranquila aunque con mucho significado, parecía estar llena de alegría y a la vez de tristeza… Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

\- ¿Meliodas…?

-¡Oh! Ya es muy tarde. Deberías de irte a casa ya, pequeño Gil.- Dijo Meliodas mirando la ventana y saliendo detrás de la barra.

-Ya no soy pequeño- dijo algo colorado por efecto de la cerveza y recordando cuando era pequeño y lo llamaba igual- Mira- Cogió a Meliodas, que se encontraba de espaldas a Gilthunder, por la cintura y lo elevó hasta quedarse recto.- ¿Qué? ¿Sigo siendo pequeño?

-¡Wow! Vale sí que estas alto, pequeño Gil nishishi- Dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza para mirarle a la cara. Sus rostros se quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. La sonrisa de Meliodas parecía lo único que había en la habitación. Gilthunder lo observó por largo rato al igual que Meliodas a él mientras su sonrisa disminuía. Estaban cansados y algo ebrios y se estudiaron cada rincón de sus caras. El cabello de Meliodas rozaba el suyo, sus cabellos de color rosa y amarillo se mezclaban en armonía.

-¡Meliodas-sama!- Entró Elizabeth en el Boar Hat de manera escandalosa. Y Meliodas al oírla se soltó de Gilthunder.

-¡Hola Elizabeth! Estás muy guapa con ese vestido.- Dijo Meliodas sonriendo y algo sonrojado.

-¿Has vuelto a beber? Te veo muy sonrojado…- Decía Elizabeth mientras pensaba si era por la cerveza o si era porque le gustaba el vestido que llevaba.

-Bueno Meliodas me voy yendo, un placer verla Elizabeth- Haciendo una reverencia Gilthunder se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Adiós Gilthunder- Dijo Elizabeth moviendo la mano. Mientras Meliodas seguía sonrojado y sonriendo. Cuando cerró la puerta Elizabeth se quedó mirando a Meliodas que seguía mirando la puerta.

-¿Meliodas-sama?...

-¿Vamos a la cama Elizabeth?- Dijo con una cara totalmente apuesta cambiada a la que tenía.

Elizabeth rio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gilthunder había salido de allí sin aquella información, sin embargo añoraba hablar con él y lo paso realmente bien con el capitán de Los siete pecados capitales. Sin embargo no sabía que había pasado en esos últimos segundos juntos… Se quedó ensimismado con los rasgos de Meliodas, pero ¿Que estarían mirando los ojos de Meliodas? ¿Tanto habían bebido?

\- ¡Oye! ¡Gilthunder! – Dijo una voz a su espalda ya a unos metros del Boar Hat. Cuando se volteó vio una figura alta a contraluz del bar, su cabello blanquecino brilló al acariciarle la luz de la farola bajo la que se encontraba Gilthunder, Ban, el pecado de la avaricia, se acercaba a él con gesto despreocupado.- No he podido evitar oír el principio de vuestra conversación…- Gilthunder no se sorprendió ante aquel dato Entre nosotros no podemos preguntarnos sobre nuestro pecados, pero yo también quiero saber si Meliodas es del Clan de los demonios y que paso en ese entonces para que se convirtiera en el pecado de la ira… No sé para qué quieres saberlo pero no me importa con tal de poder saberlo yo también…Así que... podríamos aliarnos para saber que paso en ese entonces…

-… De acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de mi primer fic. :) Se lo dedico a mi amigas Blanca, Mary y a mi amigo Rafa :3


	2. Un baile ajetreado

Capitulo 2: Un baile ajetreado.

Meliodas despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando empezaron a entrar los primeros rayos de luz en la habitación, miró a Elizabeth a su izquierda acariciada su piel por la suave luz que intentaba llegarle a cada recoveco de su rostro. Meliodas se acercó a ella haciendo que despertara y se sonrojara ante la presencia de Meliodas tan cerca de ella observándola.

-B-Buenos días Meliodas-sama…

-Buenos días Elizabeth- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Quieres que te desate?

\- Se gentil.-Dijo Meliodas con cara apuesta.

-¿Qué tal fue ayer con Gilthunder?- Dijo Elizabeth mientras desataba la cuerda que ataba a Meliodas Hawk cada noche para que no le hiciera nada…

-¡Genial! Hablamos de muchas cosas interesantes…

-Además de beber más de la cuenta ¿No?

-Eso también – dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita. Ya terminando Elizabeth de soltarle las cuerdas.- Todo correcto, gracias Elizabeth, ahora puedo hacerte cosas…

-¡No! ¡Meliodas-sama!… -Gritaba Elizabeth sonrojada mientras Meliodas se arremolinaba en las sabanas para… a saber que…- ¡…!

-¡Capitaaaán!- La ventana se rompió en pedazos a romperla una mano gigante que fue a coger a Meliodas llevándolo fuera de la habitación.

-¡Oh! Buenos días Diane.

-¡No me saludes tan feliz como si nada!- Dijo la gigante enojada ante el comportamiento del capitán de Los siete pecados capitales.- ¡Ya te dije que no trataras a Elizabeth como te diera en gana!...

-Bueno, bueno, bueno,… Parece que tendré que arreglar de nuevo otra ventana…- Dijo mientras se soltaba de la gigante y saltaba a la habitación.- Me animaras con un traje de animadora Elizabeth…

-¡Deja a Elizabeth! Hoy se viene conmigo a comprar los trajes para la fiesta de mañana.- Diane se sentó al lado del Boar Hat mientras veía trabajar a Meliodas.

-¿Otra fiesta?-Preguntó Meliodas sorprendido.

-Sí, esta vez será muy formal solo para los caballeros sagrados y nosotros Los pecados capitales… ¿No te lo ha dicho Elizabeth?- Dijo Diane.

-Se lo dije, pero estaba tan borracho ayer que quizás no se acuerde…- Dijo Elizabeth algo triste.

-Bueno entonces id y pasároslo bien- Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa y se ponía en la espalda de Elizabeth empujándola suavemente hasta el vestuario.- Ven Elizabeth te ayudaré a cambiarte de ropa…

-No… no es necesario…-Se excusó Elizabeth mientras caminaba al ritmo al que le empujaba el capitán.

-*Suspiro*-Diane miraba ahora hacia la segunda planta del Boar Hat donde King parecía estar recogiendo el desorden de Ban. King se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, sorprendido se sonrojó y la saludo con la mano, mientras Ban que parecía ya borracho de mañana se apoyaba en King y saludaba exageradamente a Diane, cuya respuesta a Ban fue sacarle la lengua y este se cayó al suelo por la borrachera. Diane y King se miraron y rieron a la vez. Diane se cogió una de las coletas y se la acerco a la boca sonrojada y King siguió con lo suyo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Bueno...! ¡Ya está lista…!- Dijo Meliodas mientras cogía a Elizabeth de la mano acompañándola a la ventana. Diane la cogió con sutileza y la llevó al suelo para que bajara.

-¡Ya nos veremos, que te vaya bien, te compraré un traje para que te lo pongas para la fiesta!- Dijo Elizabeth desde el suelo despidiéndose de Meliodas a lo cual Meliodas respondió sonriendo con un simple movimiento de mano.

Una vez solo, empezó a hacer sus quehaceres de cada día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Margaret junto a su hermana Verónica y los criados preparaban la fiesta en el castillo para los caballeros sagrados y Los pecados capitales. Gilthunder apareció elegante en la sala yendo en dirección hacia Margaret y su hermana Verónica.

-¿Me habéis llamado? Unos soldados me fueron a buscar al jardín.- Dijo Gilthunder educadamente.

-Quería preguntarte sobre el tema que hablamos ayer…- Apunto Margaret seria.

-Aún no se nada sobre Meliodas…- Dijo Gilthunder en voz baja para que ninguno de los sirvientes se enterase.

-*Suspiro* Mi padre… ha vuelto a soñar con él… y esta vez… todo se encontraba en caos aún mayor…-Margaret se llevó las manos a la boca intentando no llevarse por las emociones.

-No te preocupes Margaret, solucionaré lo que ocurra con Meliodas pase lo que pase, uno de los pecados capitules va a ayudarme con él.

-¿Cuál de ellos?- Preguntó Margaret y Verónica se acercó un poco para poder escuchar mejor.

-Ban, el pecado de la avaricia.

-Mmm…Quizás con él puedas conseguir la información más rápidamente… Ten cuidado con Meliodas si lo ves de nuevo, no sabemos cómo ni cuándo podría pasar algo… no me fio mucho de lo que es capaz de hacer… Espero que Ban nos sea de ayuda…- Dijo Margaret preocupada.

-Yo no me preocuparía mucho…

-Además cualquier ayuda será bien recibida.-Dijo Verónica introduciéndose en la conversación de soslayo.

-Bueno de acuerdo… pero ten cuidado…- Margaret se puso de nuevo a organizar las cosas despidiéndose de Gilthunder rápidamente. Todo se encontraba normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noche en el castillo, duques y duquesas con grandes galas, música, luces y comida por doquier. Diane llevaba un bonito vestido blanco de falda corta, se había tomado la pastilla para empequeñecer y estar más cómoda con sus amigos. King la acompañaba con un traje y a su espalda colgado el casco de Helbram. Meliodas llevaba un traje negro cuya camisa acababa en dos picos en el frontal y uno muy largo en su espalda con sus típicas botas negras de su brazo iba cogida Elizabeth con un vestido rosa largo de vuelo, Ban iba vestido con su traje normal y una chaqueta negra larga y Gowther iba acompañado de Guila a la fiesta.

Gilthunder se encontraba con Margaret al lado de los vinos, llevaba un traje totalmente blanco de picos con un cinturón muy elegante en su pantalón. Vio desde lejos a Los siete pecados capitales y acompañado de Margaret se acercaron a ellos. Cuando estaba en frente de todos ellos los saludo cordialmente.

-Buenas noches a todos. Elizabeth, Diane están muy hermosas esta noche.- Dijo Gilthunder y estas le agradecieron de regreso.- ¿Vieron ya al Rey?-

-Sí, nos saludó en la entrada del castillo. Aunque parecía algo incómodo cuando vio llegar a Meliodas que venía con retraso…- Diane contestó.

-No te preocupes Diane, mi padre aún se encuentra algo cansado de su enfermedad y aún así quiere saludar a todos los caballeros sagrados que pelearon contra Hendricksen.

-Es un buen rey, pero no debería de esforzarse tanto estando aún convaleciente.- Diane sonreía mientras hablaba se encontraba muy ilusionada por la fiesta y pronto podría bailar con sus amigos y compañeros… y junto a King.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy a recibir a más caballeros, pásenlo muy bien.- Dijo Margaret mientras se iba y miraba de reojo a Meliodas el cual le devolvió la mirada. Los demás pecados se dispersaron a cada rincón de la fiesta.

-¿Ropa nueva?- Preguntó Gilthunder que se había quedado en frente de Meliodas y Elizabeth.

-Sí, me la regaló Elizabeth- Decía mientras daba una vuelta completa y extendía las manos para que la viera en su totalidad terminando con una sonrisa hacia Elizabeth.

-Muy buen gusto el de la princesa Elizabeth...- Apuntó Gilthunder que observaba como Meliodas miraba a Elizabeth.

-Gracias- Dijo Elizabeth mientras miraba a Meliodas con su nuevo traje.

.-.-.-

El rey de Liones subió con ayuda al escenario donde tocaban los músicos y cuando todos se hubieron callado anunció:

-Buenas noches a todos los que están aquí esta noche. Esta fiesta es para todos ustedes que salvaron el reino y que están ayudando a reconstruirlo. En especial agradecimiento a los siete pecados capitales. – Tras una larga charla sobre el próspero futuro del reino, el rey terminó.-¡Que disfruten y que comience el baile!

El baile comenzó y cada uno eligió su pareja. Meliodas frente a Elizabeth, King con Diane, Gilthunder con Margaret, Ban que le había tocado frente a Jerico y por poco no la desnuda antes del empezar el baile y Gowther frente a Guila la cual parecía estar muy feliz. La música empezó a sonar, hombres y mujeres hicieron una reverencia frente a su pareja para dar pasó al baile y todos con una sonrisa dieron dos pasos hacia delante y dos hacia atrás y de nuevo hacia delante hasta encontrarse con su pareja, y empezar a bailar.

Los pasos comenzaban a surgir en la pista de forma desordenada, siguiendo solamente el ritmo de cada pareja individual. Los movimientos se convertían en un centelleante ritmo similar a una danza de varios torbellinos, Elizabeth perseguía el delicado aunque rápido ritmo de Meliodas mientras sincronizaban sus pasos con la música. Gilthunder sujetaba a Margaret a cada compás con sutileza y Diane se movía en la pista con algo de inseguridad, pero sonreía feliz entre los coartados pasos mientras King, sonrojado y nervioso, danzaba y volaba como un colibrí revoloteando sobre su flor.

Llegó el cambio de pareja. Meliodas se enfrentó a la cara sorprendida de Margaret a la cual la tomo rápida de la cintura.

\- Princesa Margaret- dijo con un saludo mientras seguían bailando con pasos rápidos, juntos parecían hacer la pareja perfecta de baile.

\- Señor Meliodas,…- Titubeó un momento pero finalmente hablo con la propiedad con la que una reina hablaría – Muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por el reino, antes no pude mostrarle toda mi gratitud.- Meliodas le dedico una sonrisa asintiendo, mientras el baile se hacía cada vez más veloz y ella seguía hablando- Pero aún me cuestiono el porqué de esa mirada…, que parece ocultarlo todo…

-…-Meliodas no se dejó afectar por aquel comentario el cual parecía estar distraído mirando a los músicos. Tras bailar unos minutos se hizo una pausa viniendo uno de los camareros a traer bebidas para refrescar a los bailarines. Un camarero se acercó hacia Margaret y Meliodas ofreciéndole una copa a cada uno. Meliodas y Margaret tomaron las copas y Margaret le invito a brindar:

-Por el reino.- Alzo Margaret tranquila su copa.

-Por el reino.- Contesto Meliodas sonriendo chocando su copa con la de Margaret y bebiendo rápidamente ya que empezaba de nuevo la música. Margaret bebió su copa y fue a dejársela al camarero cuando soltó un pequeño quejido, cayéndosele la copa vacía al suelo. Margaret se agachó para tocarse el tobillo, Meliodas, preocupado también se agacho- ¿Estas bien Margaret?…-Dijo Meliodas mirando serio su tobillo.

-¡Margaret!- Elizabeth vio la escena la cual bailaba con Gilthunder y fue corriendo a socorrer a su hermana.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me he hecho daño bailando…

-Apóyate en mi vamos a que te lo vean.- Dijo Elizabeth

-Voy yo Elizabeth…- Dijeron Gilthunder y Meliodas pero sin dejar lugar a reacción Elizabeth dijo:

-No, debería acompañarla yo, luego nos vemos.- Elizabeth se fue con su hermana con una sonrisa educada. Gilthunder se dirigió a acompañarlas cuando Meliodas se puso entre medio de él y las princesas.

\- Ya las has escuchado ¿no? ¿Por qué no vemos si recuerdas los pasos de baile que te enseñe?- Dijo el rubio.

Gilthunder se quedó mirando a las princesas, cuando sin más remedio Meliodas le cogió de la cintura y lo empujó a bailar. Busco su otra mano y el tomo alzándola siguiendo el compás de la música.

-Jijiji ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas aprendiendo a bailar? Me pisabas cada dos por tr…- Gilthunder pisó uno de los pies a Meliodas.

-Perdón, esta melodía es muy rápida…- Dijo algo sonrojado mirando hacia abajo.

-Ya escusas…- Le miró Meliodas con una sonrisa picarona. Giltunder le miró con lo que parecía una mirada enfadada y avergonzada. Cuando paró la melodía y empezó a sonar una más lenta.

-¿Sabrás bailar esta?- Justo cuando terminó la frase Gilthunder acercó a Meliodas para que estuvieran más pegados dejando ver en Meliodas una cara de sorpresa.

Sus pasos acariciaron el suelo con lentitud. El ambiente en la sala de baile se tranquilizó y dio paso a una atmosfera llena de paz e intimidad para los bailarines. Diane y King habían vuelto a coincidir en el baile; Diane se apoyó en su pecho mientras bailaban, dejando ver a un King todo sonrojado. Ban y Gowther dejaron de bailar y se fueron a tomar algunas bebidas.

Llevaban ya largo rato bailando. Gilthunder miró a Meliodas el cual parecía estar un poco distraído.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Gilthunder vio como su mirada paso de distraída a sorprendida y acto seguido a una mirada directa hacia sus ojos. Meliodas pareció estar más tranquilo al ver la cara de Gilthunder.

-No, no te preocupes pequeño Gil me encuentro perfectamente.- Dijo sonriendo y volviendo a concentrar su atención en el baile.- Pequeño Gil…- Se dejó apoyar un poco en su pecho, parecía cansado y apretó su mano con la del caballero. Gilthunder no pudo evitar sentir la cálida mejilla y el suave tacto de su mano. Gilthunder se sentía muy a gusto al lado de su maestro y poder vivir esos momentos de paz hacia que cada uno pudiera ser como realmente eran, ya no había mascaras que mostrar ya no tendría que estar más atento hacia Margaret. Meliodas le liberó de aquel gran peso.

La diferencia de altura con Meliodas no le dejaba ver bien su rostro el cual le tapaba su cabello rubio. Sus cabellos bailaban con un movimiento monótono mientras daban vueltas por la pista de baile. Meliodas no dijo nada en largo rato, por un segundo a Gilthunder le pareció notar temblar a Meliodas.

-¿Meliodas?...- Meliodas con la cabeza en su pecho alzo un poco la mirada y le dedico su típica sonrisa.

\- Creo que es hora de dejar el baile.- Dijo Meliodas que comenzaba a separarse de Gilthunder.

En unos segundos sucedió que dejo de sonreír, sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo se estremeció y su peso cayó en los brazos de Gilthunder. - ¡Meliodas! – El susodicho no respondió. Gilthunder se agachó y puso a Meliodas bocarriba sosteniéndolo con su brazo. Su respiración era entrecortada y sus mejillas se encontraban totalmente rojas parecía estar enfrentando una terrible fiebre. Los bailarines que estaban a su lado se quedaron mirando la escena sorprendidos de ver caer al pecado de la ira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de Trueno e ira J. Espero que les gustase.

Me costó mucho escribirlo ya que quiero dejar las personalidades de cada uno intactas. Agradecimientos a D. que me ayudó a escribir la iniciación al baile y a los reviews que dejáis.

Hasta el próximo capitulo ^^.


	3. Un silencio abrumador

El día después del baile Gilthunder se encontraba esperando al doctor real para saber que le pasaba a el capitán de Los siete pecados capitales, aún llevaba el traje de la fiesta. Margaret se encontraba dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba Meliodas. Entonces salió la princesa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, llevaba el pie vendado.

-Margaret ¿Sabes algo de Meliodas? ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Preguntó Gilthunder muy preocupado por Meliodas dejando su espalda contra la puerta.

\- Parece que tiene mucha fiebre…

-¿Cuánta?...

-43 grados…- Dijo Margaret mirando hacia otro lado para no enfrentarse con la cara totalmente pálida de Gilthunder.

-Es imposible… ¿Cómo puede soportar eso? – Margaret seguía sin mirarlo, parecía sorprendida ¿Cómo una persona puede tener tanta fiebre? El Doctor salió, Gilthunder y Margaret se apartaron de la puerta. En esa segundos mientras el Doctor salía de la habitación se pudo escuchar gritos tras la puerta, los cuales procedían de Meliodas. - ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando ahí dentro?! Exijo que me dejen pasar.- Margaret se quedó muy sorprendida ante el cambió de estar de Gilthunder él siempre estaba sereno, nada le afectaba. Gilthunder apartó al médico de delante de la puerta pero Margaret se interpuso entre él y la puerta rápidamente.- ¿Margaret? – miró debajo a sus pies y volvió a mirarla a la cara la cual estaba extremadamente seria.

-Lo siento Gilthunder, no puedes pasar.

-¿Qué?...- El medico se fue corriendo de la escena.

-Lo que has oído

-Tu… ¿Tú le has hecho eso?! – Dijo aprisionándola de nuevo contra la puerta dando un golpe en el muro de al lado.

-No tenía otra opción, no sabemos cuándo puede pasar.

-¿Y es esa razón suficiente para hacerle esto?

-…- Miro de nuevo hacia abajo incapaz de enfrentarse a su mirada.-Tenía que saber sobre el…

-¿Sabe el rey de esto?

-No, se encuentra enfermo en la cama…

-Déjame pasar Margaret…

-No…- Gilthunder iba a apartarla con el brazo cuando…

-¡Giltunder!- Llegó Elizabeth - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Meliodas se encuentra muy enfermo….- Dijo Margaret antes de que pudiera decir algo Gilthunder.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Podemos verlo…?- Elizabeth se sorprendió parece que Margaret no le dijo nada. De la sala salió una médica

-Ya hemos terminado con… el análisis parece que se encuentra mejor pero ahora está descansando... Si lo desean pueden entrar, ahora si me disculpan.-La medica salió de la habitación subiéndose un brazo que parecía tener dolorido. Gilthunder y Elizabeth entraron en la habitación. Los médicos se encontraban ordenando algunos materiales y una médica tomaba de nuevo la temperatura de Meliodas.

-39 grados centígrados y bajando.- Apuntó otro médico al otro lado de la sala. Meliodas se encontraba tumbado en una cama al lado de la ventana. Gilthunder y Elizabeth se acercaron a Meliodas el cual respiraba algo agitado pero no tanto como cuando en la fiesta, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas por la fiebre.

-Meliodas… ¿Gilthunder que le paso?- Elizabeth se acercó tomándole la mano a Meliodas mirando a Gilthunder.

-Se desmayó en la fiesta… pero no sabemos porque…

-Meliodas…- Dijo volviéndolo a mirar.

-Gil…- Hablo Meliodas que estaba dormido. Elizabeth se sorprendido y miro al caballero sagrado que parecía igual de sorprendido.

-Es normal que me llame, fui con la última persona que estuvo en el baile… -Elizabeth sonrió.

Una médica mayor interrumpió en la habitación –Elizabeth, su padre acaba de despertar, los demás médicos vengan conmigo.

-Voy, luego nos vemos Meliodas… - Dejo su mano descansando en la cama- Hasta pronto Gilthunder.- Se fueron las demás personas ahora solo se encontraban Meliodas y el.

-Meliodas… - Gilthunder se acercó y se sentó en la butaca al lado de la cama de Meliodas. El rubio seguía respirando dificultosamente. Gilthunder se acercó para verle mejor la cara, sus cabellos le tapaban toda la frente. Gilthunder le apartó el flequillo hacia un lado apartandose de él de repente…. Esa marca en su frente… La misma marca que cuando luchaba contra Hendricksen… la marca del clan demonio. Dejo su cabello a un lado de su cara y le tomo de la mano. Se sentía cansado, llevaba toda la noche esperando para verlo como se encontraba. Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada de Meliodas y se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó la frente de Meliodas se encontraba tocando la suya y sus manos seguían unidas. Meliodas seguía durmiendo. Y Gilthunder se apartó de él avergonzado, pudo observar el rostro ya tranquilo de Meliodas. Su frente ya no quemaba. Meliodas abrió los ojos lentamente ante la separación de sus frentes.

-B-buenos días Meliodas ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Dijo Gilthunder poniéndose erguido en la silla y apretando sus puños. Meliodas miro abajo donde se encontraba su mano y la de Gilthunder aún unidas.- L-Lo siento es que se encontraba muy mal y pensé que necesitabas una mano en la que apoyarte…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Meliodas con cara de no saber nada de lo que pasó anoche.

-Oh… Pues mientras bailábamos perdiste el conocimiento, te entró una gran fiebre y desde entonces hasta ahora estabas dormido.

-Oh… con que eso fue…-Dijo pensativo. Gilthunder iba a quitar su mano pero Meliodas la apretó aún más. El rubio sonrió, Gilthunder aparto la mirada algo incómodo. Pequeño Gil… ¿Has estado aquí todo el rato?

-Sí, bueno, antes estuvieron aquí unos médicos…-

-¿Te pasa algo Gilthunder? Te veo un poco colorado…

-¡No me pasa nada! Es solo que me despierto así…-¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Meliodas rió ante la reacción de Gilthunder. El caballero sagrado apartó su mano de la de Meliodas y se levantó.

-Bueno, supongo que querrás ver a Elizabeth. Puedo llamarla si así lo quieres.

-Bueno, yo…- Meliodas se sorprendió ante la decisión de Gilthunder.

-No te preocupes pronto vendrá un médico si necesitas algo podrás pedírselo a él- Gilthunder salió rápido de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin dejar que Meliodas le contestara. Salió… dio unos pasos y apoyo su brazo izquierdo en la pared dejando caer su peso en el. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se dejaba afectar tanto por Meliodas? Iba a volverse loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Elizabeth entró en la habitación de Meliodas el cual tenía una cara sombría mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Meliodas…?- Meliodas no respondió parecía no haberla oído. Elizabeth se acercó a su lado y se sentó en la silla hasta entonces Meliodas no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Oh! Buenos días Elizabeth.- Saludo con una agradable sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal Bartra?

-Se encuentra bien, pero no he venido aquí para hablar de mi padre, quiero saber cómo estás tú.

-Estoy bien creo que ya no tengo fiebre jiji.

-Meliodas… ¿Por qué me ocultas lo que sientes?- Dijo sincerándose Elizabeth que había visto como segundos antes estaba distinto- He estado contigo en todo nuestro viaje sin embargo sigues sin confiarme tu yo verdadero, sin embargo a Gilth… No importa- Miró hacia otro lado.

-Elizabeth…

-He visto a Gilthunder cuando entraba… Parecía estar compungido

-…-

-Los sirvientes del castillo me han contado que tras que te desmayaras Gilthunder te trajo en brazos al médico real… Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Los médicos dicen que has recaído a causa de la batalla contra Hendricksen, pero que pronto estarás bien.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gilthunder encontró a Ban cerca del castillo, justo donde habían quedado cuando hablaron tras llevar a Meliodas al doctor.

-Parece que al fin despertó- Adivinó Ban viendo que llegaba Gilthunder serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes ya algo?

\- Gowther fue a la habitación mientras dormíais, y parece que ha descubierto algunas cosas interesantes.- Gilthunder se sorprendió ante aquel acontecimiento, Gowther podía mirar en la mente de la gente y mirar sus más profundos secretos.- Aunque estuviera Meliodas débil no pudo sacar nada sobre su pasado parece que lo retiene demasiado bien guardado en su mente… Sin embargo se me ha ocurrido una gran idea… Si conseguimos que Meliodas no piense en proteger sus recuerdos…

-¿Qué quieres decir...?

\- ¿Quizás el rey haya tenido visiones más notables sobre lo que va a suceder…? –Dijo Ban pasando de su pregunta.- Ni tus sueños han cambiado… ¿Verdad? – Definitivamente Gowther había rondado por su cabeza mientras dormía al lado de Meliodas - Con lo cual significa que todo aquello que habéis hecho hasta ahora no funciona…

-… ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Déjamelo a mí, será una sorpresa.-Dijo el zorro de la codicia divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meliodas salió de la habitación sin decirle a nadie, ya se encontraba totalmente bien así que ¿Para qué seguir allí? Se puso la ropa que le trajo Elizabeth cuando vino a la habitación para cuando se recuperase. Ahora podría reunirse con los demás pecados e irse a la nueva misión que les esperaba en Camelot.

Meliodas entró sin hacer ruido en el boar hat cerrando la puerta lentamente. Cuando se dio la vuelta encontró a Ban que parecía estar esperándolo tras el mostrador.

-Hola capitán!-Dijo sonriente

-Oi! Ban.

-¿No deberías estar en reposo?

-Estoy bien no te preocupes – Meliodas se dispuso a subir el primer escalón al segundo piso.

-El chico de pelo rosa…a ¡Gilthunder…! – Meliodas paro en seco.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Bueno… hace un rato vino aquí a hablar conmigo…

-…

\- Y me ha contado una historia muy interesante… Por lo visto un adivino de un lejano reino, estaba teniendo pesadillas últimamente… Las cuales se centraban en una criatura.- Meliodas se dio la vuelta serio- Pero nadie podía decirle nada a la criatura… ya que después de todo, en las visiones destruía su reino... y no sabían de que sería capaz esa criatura llevada por su ira… Entonces le encargaron a un caballero que había traído muchas desgracias a los ciudadanos del reino, que lo vigilara de primera mano y así podría por fin saldar su deuda.-El cabello de Meliodas le tapaba totalmente su mirada- Y… bueno…. El "adivino" cayo tan terriblemente enfermo a sus pesadillas. Los súbditos del reino decidieron mandar a matar a la criatura cuyo asesino sería el caballero desdichado.- Una espada rompió la ventana tras Meliodas atravesando su estómago y empapando su ropa de sangre. Meliodas sin tiempo a responder vio a Gilthunder detrás suyo empuñando su espada mientras miles de trozos de cristal bailaban a su alrededor.- Finalmente la criatura murió a manos del caballero y todos en el reino vivieron felices…

-Gil…- Meliodas pudo ver como Gilthunder le decía algo pero no pudo oírlo. Gilthunder se apartó de la espada con la mirada gacha mientras Meliodas se sacaba la espada con la mano desde la espalda dejándola caer ensangrentada al suelo.- ¿Por qué…?

-¿No puedes regenerarte? – Dijo Ban – Tiene un veneno muy fuerte donado por una de las princesas del reino. ¿Te suena verdad?- El rubio se puso la mano en el pecho costándole respirar.- Lo siento capitán… por fin podré ver a Elaine.- Gilthunder tenía la mirada vacía por mucho que lo mirara su héroe al cual había traicionado. Meliodas salió del Boar Hat apoyándose en sus paredes y vio de lejos a Elizabeth que corría hacia él.

-¡Señor Meliodas! ¿Qué le ha pasado? –Meliodas cayó al suelo y Elizabeth corrió aún más deprisa para atraparlo antes de caer. Elizabeth empezó a llorar mientras veía la herida. Todo el cielo parecía nublado de repente.

\- Liz… ¿Eres tú?- Meliodas miró a Elizabeth con ojos distintos. Todo parecía como aquel día en Danafor si no que él era el que había caído en batalla.- Me alegro que estés bien…- Dijo con todas sus fuerzas acariciando su mejilla.- Estoy… cansado…

-Meliodas puedes seguir luchando… lucha.-dijo entre lágrimas a quien Meliodas veía como Liz. El capitán cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando hacer un esfuerzo y cuando los abrió Elizabeth metía la mano en su herida. Meliodas sentía como sus sentidos no reaccionaban aparto a Elizabeth y se levantó deprisa aunque una mano a su espalda le paró.

-¿Qué has hecho con ella?- Un muchacho de pelaje negro lo miraba con tristeza.

-Zeldris…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué está pasando Ban?

-Gowther está utilizando su poder "Invasión" con el podrá ver todo lo relacionado con el capitán incluyendo quien es y su pasado.- Dijo Ban aburrido mientras esperaba a que Gowther terminase. Se encontraba rozando con sus dedos la cabeza del capitán.

-Y… ¿Por qué tenía que entrar tan dramáticamente por la ventana?- Dijo Gilthunder viendo los cristales de la ventana en el suelo.

-Oh… eso fue idea de Gowther… Decía que quedaría como en los libros… que habría más posibilidades de que sorprendiera a Meliodas y así poder infiltrarse en su mente más fácilmente al no estar pensando en defender su mente si no su cuerpo físico.- Meliodas estaba algo inclinado tenía la mano puesta en su pecho, parecía algo cansado.

-Me dijiste que no le haría ningún mal a Meliodas ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no, solo está soñando…- Dijo Ban quejoso.

Gilthunder sentía extraño una energía estaba rodeando la sala. Todos los cristales del Boar Hat empezarón a resquebrajarse. Una explosión de oscuridad emanó de Meliodas golpeando a Gowther, enviándolo fuera del Bar. El capitán se dio la vuelta, en su frente se encontraba la marca del clan demonio, ese ser estaba lejos de ser el Meliodas que Gilthunder conocía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Al fin pude subir el capítulo! :D Espero que les gustase ^^!


	4. Lágrimas nunca derramadas

Capítulo 4:

Lagrimas nunca derramadas.

-¿Te has hecho daño pequeño?

El niño de pelo rosado empezó a llorar sin saber por qué.

-Vamos no llores tienes que ser fuerte si quieres llegar a ser un gran caballero sagrado como tu padre. Mi nombre es Meliodas.- Meliodas le tendió la mano al niño el cual la acepto y lo levantó.

\- ¿Me-…Meliodas?

-Si – Respondió agachándose para estar a su altura sin soltar su mano con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué llorabas Pequeño gil?

-No… no lo sé… no lo recuerdo….

-Oh! Pareces que tienes una herida en la cabeza…- Gilthunder se puso la mano donde Meliodas dirigió su mirada y cuando la vio la tenía manchada de sangre.-Lo siento Gil…

Gilthunder abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el suelo del Boar Hat. Se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo. ¿Cómo habría caído? ¿Qué hacia allí?

El suelo estaba cubierto por los cristales de la ventana rota y de restos de madera, a lo lejos podía verse humo procedente de la ciudad. Ahora lo recordó: Meliodas, vio aquel símbolo negro en su frente y una especie de onda de energía oscura lo golpeó cayendo al suelo.

-¡¿Meliodas?!- Se levantó deprisa del suelo aún un poco mareado apoyándose en la única mesa que seguía de pie. Recupero su espada y se puso en camino hacia el bullicio. ¿Qué habían hecho? Habían sido ellos quienes habían conseguido que esto pasase. Tenía que llegar deprisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Deprisa!- Se escuchaba no muy lejos de allí. Tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible al lugar. -¿Qué ha ocurrido comandante? ¿Por qué ni siquiera nos han dicho sobre la misión?– Dijo un caballero apresurado.

-¡Uno de los magos de palacio ha percibido un gran poder oscuro por el este!- Dijo una voz que procedía de un grupo, parecía el líder del grupo. – Pero este poder se está moviendo al centro de la ciudad, algunos caballeros que llegaron heridos al reino dijeron ver en el suelo a un caballero sagrado herido, entonces vieron al capitán de los siete pecados capitales a los pies del caballero. Le atacaron, y ahora estamos intentando pararlo, es muy rápido… - Gilthunder caminó aún más rápido para llegar hacía allí.

Decenas de caballeros sagrados se encontraban en el suelo mal heridos. En el centro de la plaza rodeado de un poder oscuro casi indivisible se encontraba una criatura levitando sobre el suelo. Su cuerpo cubierto por manchas negras contrastaba con su cabello amarillo y casi no dejaban ver su blanca piel y su ropa hecha jirones…

-¿Meliodas…? ¡Meliodas! ¿Dónde está el resto de pecados?- Pregunto Gilthunder a uno de los caballeros que parecía liderar el grupo.

-¡Oh! ¿Está bien? Me dijeron que esa criatura le había atacado- El caballero vio la herida de la cabeza.- Maldita bestia…- El caballero hablaba demasiado rápido para responder.- Están llevándolos al castillo…o intentándolo, tenemos la suerte de que llegaron algunos caballeros sagrados de sus misiones que no pudieron ayudarnos contra Hendricksen. Parece que después de todo sí que quisieron derrocar la monarquía en aquel tiempo cuando atacaron al gran maestro sir Zaratras. Siguen siendo nuestros enemigos, nos ayudaron para después para cogernos desprevenidos.- El comandante hizo una pausa furioso. – Ya no dejaré que nos engañen de nuevo.

\- ¡Pero eso fue hace diez años! Nos sal-

\- ¡¿No ves que está atacándonos?! No lo defiendas por que fue tu maestro, después de todo seguramente fuera el quien lidero la matanza de tu padre. ¡Defiende el reino de Liones!

Todos los caballeros heridos huían buscando médicos para las heridas, sin embargo ninguno se quedaba en el suelo. Ninguno estaba muerto. Aún estaba algo de Meliodas dentro de él.

-Espere, por favor ¡Tengo que explicarle!- Le cogió del hombro.

\- Solo haces retrasarme con esa criatura. – El caballero miraba como sus compañeros caían sin poder remediarlo- Si no vas a luchar conmigo, no luchas por Liones ¡Aparta!

-No estoy en tu contra, por favor,… ¡Escúchame!- El caballero sagrado cargo contra Gilthunder. El caballero del trueno sostuvo su espada para parar el ataque, sin embargo sintió un dolor en su nuca, donde se hirió en el Boar Hat y soltó la espada. Todo estaba perdido, lo vio todo negro, pero en tanta oscuridad había algo de claridad, ante él un chico de cabello rubio recibía el golpe en su lugar. Él se apoyaba en el suelo, mientras Meliodas paraba con el antebrazo la espada del hombre atacante, en segundos había apartado a una veintena de caballeros para llegar allí, su cuerpo no había corrido suerte, tenía rasguños y heridas más graves por todo el cuerpo. Forcejearon durante unos instantes hasta que Meliodas se impulsó enviando volando al caballero unos diez metros atrás. La oscuridad ceso a su alrededor por un momento aunque seguían aquellas marcas en su cuerpo. Desde donde Gilthunder veía, Meliodas pudo ver cómo puso su mano en su pecho y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-Controla… la oscuridad…- Dijo doliente hablando a sí mismo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Meliodas?- Dijo levantándose elevando la mano con la intención de voltear al capitán para verle la cara. En aquel momento Meliodas dejo caer el brazo y las marcas lo recorrieron dibujando surcos hasta finalmente formar un ala con la que se impulsó hacia adelante para contratacar con el caballero sagrado que ya se dirigía hacia el cuando vio que Meliodas había cesado de atacar. Pero en su trayecto Meliodas fue golpeado de un puñetazo en su cara por alguien bien conocido por él. Ban, el pecado del zorro. Meliodas acabo destrozando varios tenderetes de la ciudad.

-…- El capitán entre frutas y madera comenzó a levitar invocando unas garras de oscuridad en sus manos.

-Esa marca del zorro…Tu… eres el pecado de la codicia…- Dijo el caballero que iba a atacar a Meliodas. Ban lo miro con recelo. Estiró su mano hacia él, robando toda su energía, cayendo desplomado al suelo.

-¡Capitán! ¡Para esto de una vez! – Ban se adelantó a golpearlo, Meliodas fue más rápido con sus garras, estrellándolo contra el muro de una casa ya destrozada- Si con esa estamos…. No tengo otra, quizás pueda verte… Elaine – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Ban saco de su bolsa unos nunchakus. El cielo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes.

-¡Detente! - Dijo Gilthunder. Ban se impulsó desde la casa hacia Meliodas. La oscuridad en el cuerpo de Meliodas se desplazó hacia sus brazos, parando cada golpe con ellos. De pronto Gilthunder comprendió que Meliodas solo atacaba a aquellos que consideraba un peligro. Gilthunder se deshizo de su espada impulsándola en el suelo lejos de él.

–Despierta capi…- La velocidad de Ban iba creciendo mientras que la de Meliodas disminuía, finalmente Ban pudo propinarle un golpe en el pecho que lo envió volando hacia una fuente la cual destruyó con el impacto. Gilthunder no sabía que hacer entre tanto caos, el dolor lo martilleaba sin dejarle pensar. No podía seguir viendo como golpeaban así a su maestro. Quizás… no fuera exactamente lealtad… Quizás… fuera que quisiera que estuviera bien, para volver a ver aquella sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba al verlo y escucharía con agrado que lo llamara de nuevo como él siempre lo hacía…

En segundos Meliodas voló hacia donde Ban con una gran hoja afilada impactando en Ban, el cual no pudo evitar el golpe mandándolo lejos de allí. Ahora Meliodas miraba a Gilthunder. Gilthunder no sabía si estar asustado y apartarse o seguir mirándole a los ojos e intentar traerlo de vuelta sin embargo antes de poder reaccionar….

-¡Gilthunder!- La voz de Margaret resonó entre el silencio dejado tras el impacto de Ban a decenas de metros de allí. Meliodas bajo la cabeza apoyándose en las manos, como si tuviera un gran dolor que no pudiera quitarse.

-¡Margaret vete de aquí!- Advirtió Gilthunder. Meliodas profirió un grito de dolor y de él emano una oscuridad que lo envolvió todo. En la oscuridad Gilthunder y Margaret se divisaron a aproximadamente diez metros de distancia.- No te muevas…- Unos pasos descalzos se escucharon. Un chico rubio con marcas negras en su pelo y con la ropa hecha jirones caminaba hacia Gilthunder.

\- ¡Gilthunder! ¡Debes defenderte! –Margaret puso sus manos tapándose la boca de la sorpresa y apenada- Estas sangrando…- Margaret miró asustada al ver como Meliodas se acercaba en la oscuridad lentamente hacia él.

\- ¡Él no quiere hacer daño Margaret! Sé que Meliodas se encuentra ahí, solo hay que traerlo de vuelta… Si me ve con la espada es posible que se sienta atacado...- Cuando se dio cuenta Margaret sostenía su espada en alto como podía.

\- Si no puedes ver la realidad Gilthunder, entonces pelearé por ti… como tú has hecho por mi todo este tiempo poniéndote en peligro. No quiero que te haga daño…

-¡No! ¡Margaret!

-¡Meliodas, pecado de la ira! ¡Estoy aquí! – Gritó para que dejara de caminar hacia Gilthunder. Meliodas vio su espada y como corría hacia el con ella, este transformo la oscuridad de su brazo en una larga cuchilla y sin rozar el suelo cargó hacia ella.

Fueron segundos incontables, e indescriptibles. No era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que estuvo apretando a Meliodas contra si en un abrazo. El brazo de Meliodas atravesó junto a su oscuridad la armadura del caballero en la parte abdominal. La espada en manos de Margaret cayó contra el suelo. Margaret quedo muy sorprendida y consternada. La oscuridad a su alrededor se desvaneció y los ojos de Meliodas cambiaron a su tono verde normal.

-¿Pequeño Gil?… Oye… ¿Qué...?- Meliodas vio que de su armadura derramaba sangre. A su alrededor todo estaba destruido y Gilthunder herido.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - El cuerpo de Gilthunder empezó a ceder, Meliodas lo sujeto como pudo cayendo al suelo por la altura.- ¿Por qué te has puesto delante?- Gilthunder respiraba con dificultad. Puso su mano en el abdomen intentando taparlo. Meliodas lo tumbó en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás satisfecho con lo que has hecho, Monstruo?– Margaret hablaba con el poder de un rey, aunque al verla los ojos le lagrimeaban. Meliodas le quitaba la armadura apresurado a Gilthunder sin poder hablar.- Tus pecados no quedarán impunes esta vez.- Y con estas últimas palabras se alejó de allí.

-¿Por qué Gil? ¿Por qué?-

-Yo…. Podía pararlo. Después de todo… soy más fuerte que cualquiera de los siete pecados capitales… - Dijo sonriéndole. Meliodas no pudo evitar abrir más los ojos de sorpresa centrándolos en su rostro. Cogió su mano con fuerzas.

-Si… después de todo lo eres…- Meliodas le dedicó una sonrisa para no preocuparlo- Oye… Pequeño Gil… No cierres los ojos ¿Quieres?...- Todo era pesado, lo importante era que había salvado a Meliodas. Todo se emborronaba a su alrededor. Necesitaba descansar…-¡Gil!- Gilthunder sintió un gran apretón en su mano. Una gota de agua cayó en su mejilla. Parece que lo último que vería sería un día lluvioso junto a Meliodas intentando reanimarlo.- ¿Por qué nunca puedo proteger lo que quiero?- La voz de Meliodas temblaba. Abrió los ojos, aún las nubes se resistían de romper a llover. "¿Entonces esa gota?" Centro su vista en Meliodas el cual examinaba su herida como podía. No soltaba su mano en ningún momento.- ¡Merlín! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Un médico! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!

-Meliodas…

-¡Gil! ¡Resiste!

-Meliodas quiero decirte algo…

-Reserva tus energías, pronto estarás bien.- No, no lo estaría. Sentía que no le quedaba tiempo.

-Meliodas, tú has sido mi maestro. El que me lo enseño todo. Mírame… Quiero que sepas que te aprecio, por haberme liberado de la maldición, por haber estado siempre de mi lado sacrificándote por mí. No me importa lo que seas o le que hayas hecho. Yo…

-No dejaré que te pase nada pequeño Gil- Dijo Meliodas serio con palabras apresuras, con miedo a que no escuchara alguna de ellas, apretando su mano. Sintió de nuevo aquella oleada entumecedora. En segundos no supo lo que hizo, todo fue despacio y deprisa a la vez. La mano que mantenía sujeta a Meliodas la soltó, sentía no tener más energía sin embargo la elevó apartando los mechones de cabello de Meliodas que lo acariciaban frágilmente, reposando sus dedos en su cuello y dejando el pulgar en su mejilla. Apoyo su otro codo en el suelo incorporándose lentamente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta sus labios estaban juntos en un beso. Meliodas tardo segundos en reaccionar. Los ojos cerrados de Gilthunder se encontraban a pocos centímetros de los de él. Meliodas cerró sus ojos y puso su mano ahora libre en el cuello de Gilthunder sujetándolo y atrayéndolo hacia él. Sobre ellos la lluvia caía, y con el sonido de un trueno en el cielo. Los labios de ambos se separaron y con ello la energía de Gilthunder cesó.

\- ¿Gil?... ¿Pequeño Gil?... No… respóndeme… Por favor… de nuevo no… Tu no… Por favor…- Su voz rompió el silencio dejado por el trueno y un grito agónico salió de él. A su alrededor el suelo temblaba, Meliodas abrazaba a Gilthunder con fuerza, la oscuridad lo destruía todo a su alrededor. Y con el último trueno de ese día la oscuridad se disolvió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy lejos de allí una figura de pelo rosado en los tejados del castillo miraba la escena

-Y allí en la superficie desolada tan cerca estuvo el trueno de las sombras de la ira que no pudo evitarse como el este se desvaneció ante la intensidad de este pecado. Y con el último relámpago cesó la oscuridad cegada por la ira…- Dijo como recitando de un libro. Atrás suyo otra figura apareció.

-Parece que la paz tras la tormenta aún no llego a su fin.- Dijo con una sonrisa el pecado de la gula Merlín.


	5. Como la nieve

Capítulo 5:

Como la nieve.

Todo era oscuro, se sentía extraño como estar en una nube, entre la oscuridad vislumbró algo de luz. Entonces Gilthunder abrió los ojos, despertó en una cama extraña, las paredes eran lujosas y por la ventana podía verse un cielo despejado. Meliodas se encontraba sentando en una pequeña silla a su lado con los brazos cruzados en la cama y la cabeza apoyados en estos. Los rayos de sol atravesaban las finas cortinas blancas de la habitación acariciando la mejilla de Meliodas que respiraba lentamente en un profundo sueño. Todas sus heridas parecían sanadas también. Su mano sujetaba la de Gilthunder.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy… vivo? – Dijo casi para sí mismo. Se pasó la otra mano donde antes tenía la herida, en cuya afirmación a su pregunta estaba sanada.

-Eso parece.- Apoyada de espaldas en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Merlín.- Aunque no es que haya sido fácil curar esa herida… La próxima vez que queráis saber sobre el pecado de nuestro capitán creo que deberíais usar otro método… aunque no creo que haya próxima…- Merlín miró a Gowther que se encontraba ahora a su lado, el cual se golpeó la cabeza suavemente con su puño en modo de "disculpa".

-No es que este orgulloso de ello, si Gowther le ha contado, sabia en la situación que estábamos con el rey.

-Os encontráis en Camelot, reino de Arturo.

-¿Supongo que me salvo y curo mis heridas?... Gracias.- Merlín no dijo nada sin embargo movió la cabeza en modo de aceptación al agradecimiento.

-Bien, saltémonos las formalidades, el problema es el siguiente Gilthunder por haber jugado a una misión de la que no sabíais nada, el reino no va a confiar más en nosotros los pecados capitales y menos en nuestro capitán. Y puede que incluso quieran a cambio de lo que ocurrido la cabeza del culpable que ha ocasionado tantos destrozos.- Los cabellos de Meliodas tapaban su rostro, aunque seguía con la misma respiración tranquila, dormida. Gilthunder apretó su mano.- Aunque no haya matado después de todo. No se puede confiar en un poder tan oscuro como el que emana de Meliodas.

-Pero no fue su culpa, fue…

-La vuestra. Lo sé.-Merlín miró hacia Meliodas que seguía dormido.- Puedes dejar de hacer como el que duermes, capitán. – El rubio levanto su cabeza y seguido se levantó de la silla.

-Parece que no se te escapa una Merlín.-Dijo sonriendo mirando retante hacia ella.

-¿Quién te crees que soy?- Lo miró de la misma forma que el a ella. Gilthunder se sintió fuera de contexto.

-Si no me hubieras robado lo que me quitaste quizás esto no hubiera pasado.-Dijo Meliodas más serio.

-No, tienes razón, hubiese sido peor.-La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

-Chicos cálmense, ahora hay que pensar en cómo solucionar la situación.- Dijo Gilthunder. Los dos no dejaron de mirarse por unos largos instantes. Meliodas cortó la visión con Merlín mirando sombrío hacia ninguna parte.

-Gilthunder tiene razón, lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora solo hay dos soluciones. O entregamos al capitán. O estos días nunca existieron.- Miró Merlín seria a Gilthunder. Aunque por una pequeña parte parecía divertirse.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres Merlín?

-Bueno como sabes, Meliodas ha destruido casi medio reino. ¿Solución? Entregar al capitán a una masa de ciudadanos enfurecidos, no solo por sus casas, si no por las heridas de sus maridos e hijos. O borrar los recuerdos de estos tres días a todo el reino. Si borramos la memoria de todos estos días desde que el rey tuvo esas "premoniciones", no habrán existido, y por lo tanto cualquier acontecimiento y pensamiento vivido, desaparecerá. Lógicamente todo lo destruido y herido se relacionará con el suceso de Hendriksen. Este destino será borrado- Gilthunder recordó estos días atrás, en los que pudo estar con Meliodas después de tanto tiempo, después de incluso luchar contra el por la vida de la princesa. En esos días en los que se dio cuenta, de sus sentimientos hacia él. No pudo evitar poner cara de disgusto pero no tenía otra, no quería la cabeza de Meliodas a cambio de esos recuerdos, sin embargo lo llenaba de tristeza. Gilthunder agacho la cabeza resignado.

-Veo que te convence… Creo que la respuesta es obvia ¿No? Con la primera todos salimos perjudicados. Nos perseguirían a todos los pecados por este suceso.

-Yo….- Sin darse cuenta Gowther se encontraba a su lado. Una especie de rayo luminoso que salió de los dedos de Gowther toco su mente.

-Creo que Sir Gilthunder quiere pedirnos que…- Gilthunder lo interrumpió.

-¡Espera Gowther! No puedes mirar a si en la cabeza de la gente.- Meliodas miró extrañado a la escena.

-¿Por qué no? Es más rápido.- Gowther pasó ese rayo de Luz a Merlín y a Meliodas. Las mejillas de Gilthunder cambiaron de color al instante en el que lo miraron todos. Merlín miro a Meliodas. Meliodas enrojeció un poco rascándose la cabeza y miró a Gilthunder pero no directamente a sus ojos.

-Estas muy atrevido, Pequeño Gil.

-¡No es mi culpa que me lean los pensamientos y los pasen como mensajes en palomas!

-Lo que has pensando es vivir en un mundo en el que recuerdes estas cosas que has pasado con Meliodas y vivir con él pero eso no es posible.

-En los sueños si.- Dijo Meliodas. Gilthunder observó a Meliodas, se encontraba delante suyo, como protegiendo sus pensamientos y a él mismo.- Gowther podría inducirnos en un sueño juntos. En el que podamos vivir siendo nosotros con nuestras decisiones. Gowther se dispuso a hablar.

-Pero no sería verdad, estaríais en un mundo ficticio. Después de ello olvidaríais todo.- Gilthunder no dijo nada. Merlín siguió la conversación.

-Gowther, es lo que les dicta el corazón, aún así una vida suya en un sueño podría ser un segundo en este mundo. Además tú también estuviste involucrado en esta misión vuestra, así que deberías compensarlo de alguna forma. – Gowther asintió serio con la cabeza. Meliodas pareció sonreír con la situación- … Para que el sueño no se corte repentinamente y le haga daño deberías concretar una señal como final. Gowther prepárate. Cuanto antes terminemos esto, hay menos posibilidades de que nos localicen y surjan más problemas. Debes unir sus consciencias en un sueño

-Una pregunta,… si la solución era tan obvia, ¿Por qué nos preguntó? ¿No era mejor borrar nuestros recuerdos directamente?

-Quería enseñarle a Gowther que no haga cosas tan peligrosas con el capitán sin consultarme primero

-Mmm…- Miró extraño a Gowther. Meliodas lo sorprendió adentrandose en la cama sin decir palabra alguna.- ¿Estás seguro de esto Meliodas?

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –Dijo sonriente cogiéndolo de la mano- Además me gustaría vivir una vida normal humana…- Gilthunder estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Gowther habló primero.

-Debéis poner las frentes pegadas el uno del otro.-Dijo Gowther con actitud decidida.

-Otra pregunta… si antes has mirado en mi mente con un rayo de luz y se lo has enviado a Merlín y Meliodas. ¿Por qué ahora debemos estar tan pegados?

-Porque queda una escena más poética.- Dijo Gowther posando de forma carismática.

-E-esa no es razón suficiente para ponernos así frente a Merlín – Dijo Gilthunder algo molesto. Merlín miraba divertida la escena. Meliodas cogió el rostro de Gil y lo puso con el suyo.

-Vamos Gil. No protestes ante procesos mágicos.- Dijo Meliodas con mirada apuesta, parecía hacerlo para enojarle. Sin embargo percibió un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

Los dos cerraron los ojos. Debajo de la sabana apretaron sus manos con fuerzas. Aún sentía la frente de Meliodas junto a la suya. En su mente resonó una voz, la voz de Gowther, el cual anunció:

"Viviréis una normal vida mundana, una vida irreal en un segundo bello. No creceréis ni envejeceréis. Y el final de esta llegara, cuando la nieve os cubra el cabello."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recuerdo… porque esta es la palabra correcta. Cuando abrimos los ojos, me pareció que lo abrimos al unísono, nos encontrábamos tumbados en un campo lleno de flores, cerca de Liones. Seguíamos con las frentes unidas.

-Parece que despertamos.-Dijo Meliodas, en su voz podía denotarse tranquilidad y felicidad. Los dos nos levantamos y la visión no pudo ser más sorprendente. Un grupo de personas nos miraban. Los siete pecados capitales, exceptuando Meliodas, conformaban este grupo, en él también se encontraba Elizabeth y Margaret. Segundos antes estábamos con las frentes juntas y las manos unidas.

-Gilthunder, estas completamente rojo, aunque el capitán de los siete pecados no se escapa tampoco.- Dijo Margaret acercándose con el resto del grupo.

-¿Qué- Que hacéis aquí?- Pregunto Meliodas.

-Simplemente os seguimos….-Dijo Ban algo distraído.

-Margaret- Empezó a hablar Gilthunder- Meliodas no es ninguna amenaza... Él…

-Lo sé. - De repente algunos de nuestros recuerdos se mezclaron con los verdaderos: El tercer día tras la premonición del rey, este se despertó y los médicos anunciaron de él su nuevo sueño, en el cual el reino estaba en paz. Yo fui junto con Meliodas al Boar Hat cuando se encontró mejor del envenenamiento de Margaret y nos fuimos lejos de allí. Sin embargo seguíamos conservando los recuerdos anteriores, era confuso pero sin esos días, Meliodas y yo no hubiéramos tenido aquellos días en los cuales conectamos.

-He venido aquí con los demás para disculparme. Sir Meliodas, siento haberme atrevido a hacer algo tan mezquino, después de todo incluso usted me salvo de la maldición que tenía también preso a Gilthunder, pero el reino me preocupaba tod-

-Está bien Margaret- Interrumpió Meliodas.- Ahora lo que importa es que todos estamos bien ¿Verdad?

-S-Si…- Margaret sonrió pareciendo más en paz consigo misma.

-El tema es porque estáis todos aquí reunidos de repente. Habiéndonos seguido tan sigilosamente –Insinuó Meliodas con actitud indiferente.

-Queríamos daros un pequeño empujoncito- Dijo Diane. Gilthunder vio como los mofletes de Meliodas enrojecían de forma suave.

-Vamos no hace falta que lo escondáis, no percatamos de como bailabais en la fiesta de ayer.

-También como os mirasteis antes de ayer, aquella noche en el Boar Hat.- Elizabeth salió del grupo acercándose a Meliodas. No parecía enfadada. Quizás algo apenada, aunque mantenía su sonrisa.

-Elizabeth…

-Meliodas, simplemente quiero que seas feliz. Debes aceptar tus sentimientos. Yo siempre estaré contigo hagas lo que hagas.- Se aproximó a Meliodas dándole un beso en la mejilla. Meliodas mostro una pequeña sonrisa y decidido como si de una misión se tratase anunció:

-Gilthunder y yo nos ausentaremos por un tiempo, después de todo él quiere viajar por Bretaña para sanar las heridas que ocasiono al reino durante el mandato de Hendriksen.- Dijo mirándolo finalmente.- ¿Te parece bien?-

Él se acercó a mí ofreciéndome su mano. Yo asentí feliz aceptándola, aquel mismo día nos preparamos para nuestro viaje. Entonces se hizo de noche. Estábamos frente a la cama quietos esperando que hacer. Bueno… realmente yo estaba frente a la cama, él se dirigió directamente como si nada.

-Vamos Gil, no me digas que te voy a tener que llevar a la cama también.- Dijo divertido cogiendo el pijama que tenía preparado en la cama-. Aunque recuerdo que una vez tras el entrenamiento, estabas tan cansado que te dormiste nada más sentarte, tuve que llevarte a casa en brazos y meterte en la cama. –Sentí como mis mejillas ardían al imaginarme la escena. Entonces fui allí y cogí mi pijama, que se encontraba al lado opuesto de la cama donde estaba el suyo, para ir a cambiarme.- ¿Dónde vas? Si quieres puedo ayudar a cambiarte.

-Eh… Realmente no hace falta, es más no creo que llegues.-Meliodas lo miró de reojo.

Al darme la vuelta para ir al cambiador sentí una fuerza empujándome hacia atrás. Las manos de Meliodas empujaron mi abdomen hacia atrás. Me dio la vuelta y me puso mirando hacia él. Se encontraba de pie en la cama, creciendo medio metro y estando a la altura de mis hombros, la parte inferior del pijama ya la tenía puesta quedándole la camisa blanca del Boar Hat. En un segundo me quito la camisa. Me sujete el pantalón. Mirándome con cara extraña.

\- ¡Mel!- Dije cortando su nombre para poder hablar rápido- Eso ya lo hago yo ¿Quieres?- Meliodas me volvió a dar la vuelta cogiéndome de los hombros, poniéndome el pijama en posición para que metiera la manos. Mientras me abrochaba los botones Meliodas me puso las manos en los hombros dándome palmaditas en aclaración de que había terminado pero dejo su mano en mi hombro.

-Estas muy tenso Joven Gil ¿Estas bien? – Hubo silencio en la habitación.- ¿Gil? – Meliodas me volvió a dar la vuelta. Entonces me lance a él tumbándolo en la cama quitándole la camisa. Meliodas se negó a que yo se la quitase cerrando la camisa para que no le quitara los botones. Comencé a hacerle cosquillas, las cuales descubrí que tenía y empezó a reír sin parar. Parecía que se fuera a asfixiar de la risa, si sus enemigos supieran de este detalle no dudarían en utilizarlo en su contra. Entre cosquillas y cosquillas fui quitándole los botones y finalmente conseguí quitársela entrara.- ¡Para Gil!- Pare cansado del forcejeo. Entonces vi cómo iba recuperando la respiración y me tumbe a su lado recuperando la mía.

\- Parece que perdí esta vez. -Dijo divertido mirando al techo.

-Gané al gran pecado de la ira, Meliodas.- Dije bromeando.

-Mel…- Me sorprendí al oír como repetía como lo llame antes – Mel está bien.-Me dijo centrando su vista en el techo unos segundos con una sonrisa. Entonces se puso a buscar la parte de arriba del pijama. Cuando la cogió se incorporó en la cama y se colocó las mangas.

-A ver déjame.- le di la vuelta para abrocharle los botones.

-Se cuidadoso- Dijo burlándose de mí, para ver si tenía alguna reacción. Le abroche los botones uno a uno y el me miraba divertido mientras se los abrochaba. Cuando llegué al último botón del cuello del pijama. Meliodas me cogió del cuello y me besó. Apagando la luz de la vela que se encontraba junto a la mesilla con la otra mano libre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me uní junto a Meliodas para administrar el Boar Hat, Meliodas me dio un uniforme de mi talla. Según el si quería administrar el bar con él debía tener el uniforme obligativo. Realmente no sabía si lo hacía por ello o porque le gustaba como me quedaba. Desde que le llamé Mel no me dejó llamarle de otra forma. Con el todo importaba.

Viajamos por toda Bretaña. Cuando íbamos a Liones siempre nos recibían con una sonrisa. Elizabeth nos abrazaba. Meliodas siempre estaba feliz de verlos a todos de nuevo. Por eso a menudo nos reencontrábamos con ellos, a mi Liones no me traía muy buenos recuerdos, sin embargo siempre estaba bien reunirse con mi viejo amigo Hauzer y Griammor. Margaret y yo hablábamos también sin problemas, e incluso me pedía que se lo contara todo sobre el viaje. Después de todo, la confianza que teníamos desde pequeños no se había roto.

A veces me preguntaba si ese tercer día fue realmente el sueño y no esto. Que esta fuera la verdadera realidad. Todo se sentía perfecto. Pasamos muchos años juntos. Sin embargo estos pasaban y seguíamos sin envejecer. Yo seguía tan joven como el día en el campo de flores. Entonces una mañana me desperté junto a Meliodas como cada día.

\- Buenos días, pequeño Gil- Dijo Meliodas dándome toques en la espalda.

\- Buenos dí- Dije dándome la vuelta para ver a Meliodas. Los dos nos quedamos sorprendidos. Meliodas me miró el cabello igual que yo miraba el suyo. Y entonces supimos que pasaba. Un mechón del rubio cabello de Meliodas ahora se encontraba canoso, totalmente blanco. Y supuse que al tener la misma reacción conmigo yo estaría en las mismas condiciones. "Cuando la nieve cubra vuestro cabello" Era una metáfora. Todo cobro sentido. No dijimos nada. No quería hablar de ello.

Meliodas ya bajaba del cuarto a la taberna. Se ataba la corbata que siempre le solía atar yo en la mañana. Su ahora colorido mechón y los demás cabellos esparcidos por su cabeza mezclándose con los rubios hacia conjunto con su camisa. ¿Cómo no pudo haber pensado en ello antes?

-¡Bueno! Veamos ¿Dónde vamos hoy? Podríamos ir a Liones hace ya un año que no pasamos por allí. O quizá deberíamos ir primero al bosque del rey de las hadas, quizás nos encontremos a King y a Diane y seguramente a Ban…-No hubo respuesta, Gilthunder se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas mirando la ventana, Meliodas limpiaba algunas jarras mirando el mapa, ahora colorido por todos los lugares de Bretaña en los que habían estado, colgado a lo lejos.- Podríamos ir a Bernia, se está terminando el suministro de cerveza. Además tras las últimas visitas parecen que te han cogido cariño.

-…

-Parece…-Hizo ruido con la jarra al dejarla en la barra- que va llegando la hora.

-¡Pero no puede ser! Ha sido muy poco tiempo, hemos…

-Han sido 60 años Gil. Es lo que se acordó: una vida humana normal, teniendo tu 21 cuando llegamos aquí. Tenemos suerte de que no estemos en la realidad, si fuera real veríamos morir a nuestros seres queridos. La inmortalidad no es una buena opción. –Dijo Meliodas algo sombrío.

-…Supongo que tienes razón… Y después de todo parece que es a mí al único que le importa.- Gilthunder se levantó brusco de la silla yendo hacia la puerta y cerrándola con brusquedad sin echar cuenta a la llamada de Meliodas. Ese día no hablaron de ello más.

Los días siguientes fueron normales. Meliodas bromeaba conmigo y yo con él. Volvimos a olvidarnos de que aquello no era la realidad, o al menos si no fuera porque cada mañana veía como nuestros cabellos iban cambiando, no me daría cuenta. Nuestros días juntos eran diferentes y cada recuerdo era preciado. No quería que aquello terminara.

Los meses pasaron, nuestros cabellos se tornaban en blanco y sabíamos que el día llegaría muy pronto. Los dos mechones despeinados de Meliodas seguían de su color y algunos de mi flequillo seguían rosados pero eran los únicos, era como si una enfermedad nos persiguiese lenta y angustiosa. Entonces decidimos ir al campo florecido donde despertamos por primera vez. Cuando llegamos acabábamos de despertarnos y hacia algo de frio; cuando vi a Meliodas sabía que hoy era el día: Nuestros cabellos estaban totalmente blancos. Nos pusimos las ropas con las que llegamos aquí y salimos al campo de flores. El cielo estaba de un azul oscuro debido a las nubes que tapaban totalmente el sol.

-Bueno parece no ser el día más soleado, pero quizás eso lo haga parecer más realista.- Dijo Meliodas sereno con una sonrisa.- Espera aquí pequeño Gil.- Me senté en el campo observando las flores: desde mi perspectiva parecían tristes pero quizás solo fueran un reflejo de lo que simplemente sentía.

-Ya estoy aquí.-Detrás suyo traía algo.- ¡Tachan! –Con teatralidad sacó una cesta de picnic.

-La comida no la habrás hecho tú ¿Verdad?

-En efecto. – Se sentó a su lado sonriente. — Me dijiste que querías más sorpresas y aquí la tienes.

Su descaro no podía ser en peor contexto. "Con la comida no se juega" ¿No se lo habían dicho nunca? Esto puede ser llamado de crueldad e incluso maltrato al paladar.

-Venga come un poco. Di A~! – Tenía en su mano una cuchara de una especie de sopa. Abrí la boca con valentía y lo tome, creí que moriría, pero entonces lo tragué y sabia como un ejemplar de sopa de los dioses.

-Esto no puede ser tuyo- No podía estar más sorprendido de su sabor.

-Que cruel… Es mío, con un poco de ayuda de Ban… -Dijo esto último refunfuñando en voz baja. Empecé a reír.

-Eso es mentirte a ti mismo Mel. – Dije entre risas.

-Que cruel… Quería que este día fuera especial y tú burlándote de mí.- Meliodas se mostraba molesto cruzando sus brazos. Le abrace cuando no me miraba.

-Contigo cada día es especial.- Sin saber que lo miraba él se sonrojo y mostró una sonrisa tierna abrazando mis brazos. Entonces algo blanco y frío cayó en su nariz. Miramos al cielo a la vez lentamente.-Parece… que está nevando…

-Si… eso parece…-Dijo Meliodas distraído viendo como nevaba.

Gilthunder se sintió apenado, ya todo terminaría, no habría más días como aquellos. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como Meliodas sonreía, no pudo ver sus ojos por como lo tapaban su cabello pero sin embargo se levantó y se puso a correr sobre donde la nieve crecía. Sus cabellos blancos hacían conjunto con la nieve que le rodeaba. Gilthunder se levantó también, miró de nuevo al cielo quizás debía aceptar que ya llegó el final. Una bola de nieve estrelló en su cara.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? ¡Vamos Pequeño Gil!- Meliodas se agacho para hacer otra bola de nieve.

-Pero … Mel… ¿No te das cuenta de que…?- La segunda bola de nieve fue con tal fuerza y rapidez que casi no pudo verla y al impactar contra su pecho lo empujo y cayo un metro más atrás de donde estaba.

-Nishishishi- Meliodas reía maliciosamente….

Ahora iba a enterarse de lo que era una bola de nieve.

Mientras estaba allí tirado en el suelo preparó su primera bola de nieve con tal sigilo que Meliodas no pudo darse cuenta hasta que la tuvo en la cara. La nieve cubría con rapidez el terreno. Estuvieron guerreando con la nieve un buen rato. Cuando Meliodas quiso darse cuenta Gilthunder lo empujó tirándolo a la nieve agarrándole las manos para que no lanzara ninguna más. Estaban cansados y respiraban agitadamente.

-Estoy más viejo de lo que creía.- Dijo riéndose por fin. Nuestros cabellos podían confundirse con la misma nieve. Hizo una pausa esperando recuperar la respiración- Gilthunder lo hemos pasado muy bien, han sido días felices y tranquilos, pero nos falta algo de realidad. Pronto, aunque estemos separamos viviremos muchas aventuras. Y por fin podrás participar en un torneo si así lo quieres, a lo mejor en Vaizel celebran algún otro pronto, y seguro que me apuntaría también. –Gilthunder apretó sus manos con fuerza y cerró los ojos no podía ver como se iban los dos. – Realmente ha sido grandioso vivir una vida contigo.- La voz de Meliodas tembló - Fueron días felices. – Al abrir los ojos vi que Meliodas lloraba y que también había cerrado sus ojos. Fui cruel diciéndole aquel día que a él no le importaba cuando fue el quién convenció y defendió la idea ante Gowther y Merlín. Le bese los labios antes de que dijera nada más aunque no creo que pudiera. Entonces me aparte no pudiendo guardar más mis palabras.

-Siento haberte dicho que no te importaba, sé que te importa que esto termine, pero, necesitaba…

-…Alguien con quién desahogarte.- Completó él.- Lo sé.- Entonces empezó a sonreír.- Pronto veremos a todos de nuevo. Es extraño, pero aunque sea una ficción perfecta también hemos anhelado la realidad ¿Verdad? – Aparte mis manos de sus brazos y lo abrace. A nuestro alrededor la nieve parecía brillar y con ello nuestros cabellos reflejaban ese brillo.

-Nos veremos pronto ¿Verdad?

-Si –Dijo correspondiendo con fuerza mi abrazo.

Todo a nuestro alrededor se rompía volviéndose luz. Sentí como nuestros cuerpos se rompían, no dolía, era como una paz. Como si se borrase sin saber cómo. Entonces sentí como si fuéramos uno: Vimos nuestros recuerdos originales y los que no. Y vimos como con este sueño, nuestra soledad fue compensada con la compañía del otro. Y finalmente nos fundimos, sin dejar rastros de estos recuerdos felices, nos fundimos, como la nieve.


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo:

Tras la victoria contra Hendricksen Gilthunder y el reino de Liones se encontraban en paz. El día siguiente de los fuegos artificiales y la celebración, Gilthunder iba a acercarse a celebrarlo ea el Boar Hat tenía ganas de ver a su heroe, el cual los salvó a el y a Margaret de aquella maldición. En el camino sin embargo se encontró a Margaret, la luz de la luna acariciaba su mejilla deslumbrando aún más su belleza. Gilthunder le comentó su decisión de viajar por el reino queriendo aliviar el corazón de las personas a las que hirió en el mandato de Hendricksen. Sin embargo ese no era totalmente su plan: Algo decía que debía investigar sobre el suceso contra Hendricksen, la marca en el rostro de Meliodas y los demonios implicados en la nueva generación de los caballeros sagrados. Aquella noche se quedó con Margaret y no fue al Boar Hat.

Al día siguiente al fin pudo acercarse al Boar Hat, su corazón palpitaba deprisa ya que corrió hacia allá. Después de todo estaba muy agradecido con él y no quería no poder demostrarle su agradecimiento. Al estar en la puerta espero un poco para recobrar el aliento.

-¿Oh? ¡Pequeño Gil!- Un chico de cabello rubio lo saludo con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Gilthunder sonrió muy alegre sin saber porque.

FIN.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Espero que os gustara la historia! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir estos capítulos, pero eran difíciles, no tenía tiempo y quería subirlos todos juntos. Para mi en si ha sido un reto escribir esta historia, por que nunca he escrito nada, y por que aunque me guste la idea de GilxMel, es muy difícil teniendo un MeliodasxEllizabeth tan evidente en la historia. Ahora podéis comentarla, criticarla, odiarla o quererla.

Agradecimientos a mi amiga Blanc. que fue quien me animo a escribirla y a todos vuestros comentarios.

Nos leemos.^^

The_Feelings_Of.


End file.
